


Cinq clichés photographiques

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Drabble Collection, Female Friendship, Feminism, Flash Fic, Freckles, Gen, Photography, Reporters, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cinq petites ficlets sur Seccotine, Ororea et leur métier, autour du thème des sens.<br/>1er volet : Une vision charmante.<br/>2ème : Des sujets qui font du bruit.<br/>3ème : Renifler les bons coups.<br/>4ème : toujours au goût du jour !<br/>5ème : Et être touchantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reporter chic et choc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361591) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une brune et une blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Charmante image  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Seccotine  & Ororea  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** 1#1, "vision" pour 5_sens **Nombre de mots :** 200

Leur métier s’appuie avant et surtout sur le visuel ; une belle photo et un gros titre accrocheur font tout ou presque. Le reste de l’article pourrait être écrit avec les pieds à la sauvette, ça changera peu de choses : peu de lecteurs le lisent avec réellement d’attention. Les reportages filmés gagnent de plus en plus d’importance, les journaux imprimés reculent.  
La présentation du journaliste compte aussi. Seccotine n’hésite pas à user de son charme auprès de ses sujets d’interview, Ororea sur ses collègues pour éloigner la concurrence s’il le faut. 

Depuis leur rencontre, elles se préfèrent partenaires que rivales. Il faut être visionnaire pour avancer dans ce monde ! Elles savent ce qu’elles ont à gagner ensemble, l’une avec l’autre plutôt que contre. Elles sont conscientes de l’intérêt qu’elles suscitent, l’image qu’elles présentent ensemble, la blonde et la brune, du charme qu’elle exercent à première vue. Et de ce qu’elles peuvent faire au-delà de la première impression, de qui elles sont en-dessous. Leurs personnalités et leur mode de pensée se complètent, elles s’entendent à merveille.  
Leur association, elles la voient durable et productive. Une image idyllique. Quant à la partie _idylle_ , vrai ou faux, ça ne regarde qu’elles.


	2. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des trucs comme ça qui mettent Seccotine en marche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Moulin à paroles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Seccotine  & Ororea  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** 1#2, "son" pour 5_sens>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Seccotine, sous sa blondeur, arbore un petit museau pointu constellée de petites taches colorées. Sans relief, ils agissent pourtant comme des boutons pour la mettre en route. 

Ce sont des _taches de son_ , insiste-t-elle. Du son comme la couleur de l’enveloppe des céréales dorées puis brunies au soleil, qui les protègent et les rendent complètes, et par un curieux jeu d’homophonie, qui donnent lieu à des tirades bruyantes, convaincues et interminables de sa part.  
Seccotine refuse d’employer le de terme _rousseur_ , et elle tente de les camoufler sous son fond de teint, parce que ça lui donne un air juvénile et donc pas sérieux. Elle veut être une femme séduisante, pas une femme-enfant. Déjà qu’à cause de ses cheveux et de sa poitrine certains hommes ont tendance à croire qu’elle n’a rien dans le ciboulot, elle ne veut pas en rajouter !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, ce qu’ils pensent, s’étonne Ororea, si tu peux leur prouver que c’est faux ?  
\- Parce que les préjugés ça fait du tort, ça blesse, ça biaise les pensées justement, et zut, ça finit par me contaminer moi aussi. Je préfèrerais ne pas les avoir.   
\- Les préjugés ou les taches ?


	3. Odeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fouiller les choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas trop en odeur de sainteté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Seccotine  & Ororea  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** 1#3, "odeur" pour 5_sens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

\- Je sens un scoop ! clame Seccotine.  
Là où ça sent mauvais, métaphoriquement, il y a quelque chose à dénoncer, à étaler au jour. Ça n'est pas vraiment pour la justice, mais la gloire d'être la première dessus.

Les journalistes dans son genre récoltent beaucoup d'accusations. Ils sont là pour informer, par pour rectifier. Ce ne sont pas des héros mais des rapporteurs. Et oui, certains vont très loin pour dénicher des infos cachées, certains sont des fouille-merde, certains carrément odieux vont parfois jusqu'à fabriquer des événements à couvrir. Ça pose un sacré problème aux collègues qui découvrent le pot aux roses : est-ce une histoire croustillante à récupérer à son compte, ou une horreur à cacher, pas par solidarité mais pour couvrir sa propre peau, en évitant que l'opinion publique se retourne contre la profession entière ?  
Elle s'est confrontée à ce problème le jour où Zantafio, l'horrible cousin du copain Fantasio, a eu l'idée tordue de pré-constituer ses crimes en studio pour qu'un petit malfrat les photographie à l'avance, s'assurant la primeur, la quasi exclusivité, et le brouillage des pistes. 

En face de ça, Ororea préfère traquer les histoires plus durables (qui sentent parfois mauvais pour de vrai.)


	4. Goût

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce que trafiquent les journalistes n'est pas toujours au goût de tout le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au goût du jour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Seccotine  & Ororea  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** 1#4, "goût" pour 5_sens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ce qu’elles font l’une ou l’autre n’est pas toujours au goût de tout le monde. Entre leurs cibles qui aimeraient qu’on ne parle pas d’elles mais que leur sens professionnel les pousse quand même à étaler au jour, et des sujets de mauvais goût qu’elles n’aiment pas elles-mêmes traiter mais que le public réclame… C’est leur gagne-pain après tout. Les nouvelles ne se couvrent pas toutes seules mais elles ne sont pas seules à décider de ce qui sera une nouvelle importante ou non.

Seccotine traque plutôt les affaires salées, croustillantes ou juteuses, qui font forte impression sur le moment puis sont vite oubliées dès que surgit la suivante. Ororea se consacre à des sujets plus profonds, des reportages savoureux sur la beauté du monde… et leurs suites amères quand elle est si souvent bafouée.

Elles ne sont pas là pour faire régner la justice, elles font un travail magnifique d’alerter l’opinion publique ; le reste, selon les cas, est ensuite entre les mains d’autorités compétentes mais n’est plus leur problème.  
Quand après leurs reportages de choc, derrière les pourris s’en sortent quand même, ça laisse derrière un sale arrière-goût. Mais ça leur fera un nouveau sujet à couvrir, peut-être…


	5. Toucher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir toucher son public sans trop s'attirer les foudres des collègues (et concurrents).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus ou moins de tact  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Seccotine  & Ororea  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** 1#5, "toucher" pour 5_sens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Il est important pour elles de savoir toucher leur public.  
Ororea s’occupe des histoires naturelles et réalise de jolis reportages sur la nature, les plantes, les animaux, et à l’occasion de moins jolis sur les horreurs qui leur arrivent. Elle s’investit plutôt sur le long terme. Seccotine couvrirait tout et n’importe quoi du moment que ça soit croustillant, à effet immédiat.  
Il est important aussi de savoir respecter des limites, à quoi ne pas toucher, et ne pas piétiner les plates-bandes des collègues. Seccotine s’est collée une réputation de fouineuse et de traîtresse pour avoir fréquemment doublé des collègues. Hey, c’est le métier qui veut ça !  
Certains en conçoivent de l’animosité ; Fantasio en particulier prend ça comme vexation personnelle. D’autres, de l’admiration, mais elle ne se soucie pas beaucoup de qui, à vrai dire. Puisqu’elle s’est montrée plus performante qu’eux.  
L’important pour elle dans cette compétition, c’est juste Ororea. Elle est hors limites. Heureusement, leurs sujets de prédilection respectifs ne se touchent que rarement, donc elle n’encourt pas son ressentiment direct. Elle espère juste ne pas mériter sa désapprobation générale.  
Seccotine ne s’explique pas en quoi cette fille parmi tous les autres la touche particulièrement… c’est juste ainsi.


End file.
